


Rinse

by sellswordking



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company starts talking about their first time. Naturally, Dori disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse

“What about you, Dori?” Dwalin asked from across the fire, eating so quickly there was little doubt to whether or not he could taste his stew. “When was your first?”  
  
The young dwarves (and their hobbit) were bathing at the river nearby, and as conversations tended to do with those who had been on the road and in the mines for so long, things had become _sordid_.  
  
“That matter is not discussed in polite company.” Dori said primly, causing an eruption of laughter from all but his brother.  
  
“Tell me when ya find this polite company, I’d love to meet them!” Bofur chuckled, leaning against Bombur to keep himself upright (much to his younger brother’s chagrin). Dwalin added on, “No good keepin’ manners out here, we’re the only ones to know and likely to die in dragon’s fire in the weeks to come.”  
  
“I’ve no mind to die, Master Dwalin, nor to allow such to happen to any of my kin. And _manners_ are _never_ to be left behind.” Dori said with a superior tilt to his head, causing another burst of raucous laughter. It was well known and surprisingly loved that Dori was prim, prudish even when it came to matters of conversation. It did not stop them from trying to get something torrid out of him every once in awhile, however; and Dori did not blame them. There wasn’t really much to do out on the roads but fret for your next meal, and whether or not you would be warm enough come nightfall.  
  
Only Nori refused to laugh this time.  
______  
  
Dori and Nori went together to the river, after Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin had gone and come back. Neither of the sons of Fundin would leave their king, Dwalin still taking his appointment as personal guard serious as the grave and Balin simply reluctant to leave his brother’s side since the incident in the goblin caves.  
  
Bofur and Bombur insisted on bathing with Bifur, who had not yet finished the small bouquet that Bofur had picked him for his supper, and Gloin insisted he did not need a bath yet, much to Master Bilbo’s grief.  
  
Oin had come with them, but had long since gone back to camp, preferring rather to bathe quickly and rest, rather than scrub to make sure he was adequately clean.  
  
Of course, Dori knew he could say naught, for he was failing to make sure he was clean as well.  
  
They had only been waiting for Oin to leave.  
  
Nori was wrapped around him before Oin could even clear the trees, kissing Dori as if they had not seen one another in years. Dori was, just as fiercely, kissing him back; he gripped the younger dwarf by the back of the neck and held tight, answering every groan with a satisfied hum. It was proof to one another that they were both still breathing. The night before they had laid with Ori between them, each holding him with a hand by his heart to assure themselves that they had not lost their precious little treasure, but now was the time to make sure _they_ were whole as well.  
  
No oils had survived their escape, and Dori felt the sharp pain of that loss as he ached to bury himself inside Nori and feel the pulse of his life from the inside out. He would not risk hurting his brother, though, and settled to pull him close, relishing in the bite Nori gave his shoulder as they thrust together beneath the water.  
  
Hands roamed and nails bit into skin, and Dori whispered endearments in khuzdul and common tongue alike while they twisted around one another and kissed until their lungs were close to bursting.  
  
“I love you so, my Nori. My _ghivashel_.” Dori moaned low into Nori’s ear, then bit at the shell and _tugged_ , knowing the near instant effect it would have on his dear brother.  
  
Nori’s nails, cracked and probably still dirty despite the water surrounding them, left blazing trails down Dori’s back as he howled like a wild animal and spent himself in a few frenzied thrusts against Dori’s fleshy belly, nearly weightless and carried far away in the water that was up to their chests.  
  
When he managed to stop shaking, Nori took his edge of control. He pushed until Dori followed and allowed himself to be laid back on the bank, his legs still in the water and his shoulders wet against the grass.  
  
At the first touch of tongue to his tip, Dori did not hesitate to take ahold of Nori’s head to guide him down until his nose was brushing the wiry hairs at the base of his cock. Out of his control, Nori was forced to pace himself but not to restrain himself; his tongue was wild over the shaft as it slid in and out of his mouth, paying particular attention to the glans when it could just to make Dori jerk and tremble beneath him. Nori was kneading Dori’s thighs like a great cat as he lie between them, still half submerged in water and feeling particularly _rich_ with the way it lapped over his arse and the soft soil against his spent cock as he lavished attention on his older brother.  
  
Even for the pace, Dori could not hold himself back--too close had he been before they started, and too inflamed by the superior _look_ shining in his brother’s eyes. Each thrust picked up pace until he was spilling himself in that delicious throat and groaning Nori’s name to the stars above. Nori looked as satisfied as if he had climaxed twice, his rough fingers dancing up Dori’s hips to splay over his belly.  
  
“Who was he?” Asked the younger dwarf, his ravaged throat putting a croak on the words.  
  
Dori could not follow even the simple question. “Pardon?”  
  
“Your first. I want to know.” Nori did not sound jealous, only curious to know this part of his brother further.  
  
Had he not been so pleased, and Dori knew this to be part of Nori’s plan, he would have refused to answer the question. As it was, however, he simply moved further out of the water and patted the spot on the ground next to him. When Nori joined Dori, arm and leg thrown around his brother, he began to speak.  
  
“It was _far_ back, when I had just reached my maturity, do you remember? This,” Dori ran his fingers through Nori’s hair, nearly smiling when he got a hum in response, “ _lovely_ lad from Dale who worked in the stables. We had locked eyes a few times, before my first suitor came calling, and I was so _frustrated_.”  
  
“Yeah, I remember listening to you wank every night and morning.” Nori snorted, and Dori gave him a playful slap on the bum.  
  
“ _So_ ,” Dori continued, “I asked him if he would like to tumble in the hay with me, and he accepted. I laid him down in the loft above the horses and took him twice. We did not speak again, I believe he left soon after to see some of the world.” Nori looked at his brother, caught nearly off guard by the end of the story. In truth he had expected something drawn out, something so . . . _proper_.  
  
“You’re tellin’ me that you, mister ‘we can’t in the living room, these things need to be done in a room with a locking door’ bedded a man for his first time, in a _stable_?” Nori asked, incredulous.  
  
Dori stretched out, moaning when he felt his bruises throb from the strain. “In the middle of the day, as well.”  
  
“Did I _ever_ know you, brother?” Said Nori, though a grin stretched his face.  
  
Hoisting up on his elbows, the older dwarf drew Nori into a kiss, deep and passionate as any he had ever given.

“You know me now. And you are the only one who ever will again.”


End file.
